Operation: BoyVGirl
by Numbuh 20sq
Summary: Numbuh 4 is being decommissioned because he was sentenced with betrayal of the KND. How will he get himself from the cruddy mess? Would Sector V help him? Will Numbuh 86 decommission him? Come and look. 3x4, 2x5 and 1x362
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the KND or any characters mentioned. This is also my first story ever, so go easy on me when reviewing. Also, I'm not a frozen caveman, so NO FLAMES.

BOY V GIRL

BATTLE  
OF  
YOUTHFUL  
"VILLIANS"  
GROWS  
INCREDIBLY  
REGRETFULLY  
LARGE

Chapter 1

He was nervous. Something like this never happened before. He felt he was sweating. Wally couldn't believe he was sued for betraying the KND. The judge and jury came back from talking about his sentence. They quickly sat down while the judge grabbed his Hammer of Justice. "Guilty as charged, for betrayal on the first degree. The punishment…"

"Immediate decommissioning." There was a silence. Then, Wally jumped up. He started shouting: "I DIDN'T DO IT! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE MEH! I WOULD NEVER BETRAY THE KND! IT WASN'T MEH!" The judge continued talking: "Numbuh 4, we have reached the verdict already. Numbuh 86, get the decommissioning booth ready."

Fanny's face started to show different emotions. First happy, then sad, but it all ended at happy. One face in the room kept sad though. Kuki started crying. She didn't want Wally to be decommissioned. The team needed him.

Wally jumped up from his chair. "You'll nevuh get meh alive." He grabbed his chair and threw it through the window. He dropped a note from his pocket and followed the chair out the window. Kuki was shocked and started crying even more. Just then she realized something. They were on the first floor. He still lived. All Numbuhs started running to the window. Wally was gone.

He was running, headed towards the woods. He started talking to himself: "How did I get mahself into this cruddy mess. I mean, it looked like meh in the evidence tape, but I nevuh was there. Or was I?"


	2. Chapter 2

Quick summary: Wally has been sentenced with immediate decommissioning, and has run away from the courtroom. Now what will happen?

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, somewhere else under the ground, in a base, someone laughed. He laughed at Wally's worries. He was laughing like a maniac. His name, was Yllaw Seltaeb, the Ex-Supreme Leader of the DNK, also known as… Negative Numbuh 4.

"My plan worked. Numbuh 4 is being captured and being decommissioned and then my master plan will succeed. And nobody can find me here in the DNK D.I.N.O.S.A.U.R."

DNK D.I.N.O.S.A.U.R.

Destructive  
Intelligence  
Negative  
Operated  
Super  
Automatic  
Underground  
Robot

"But as much as I like safety," Yllaw continued, "I need to go outside to cause some more mayhem. I need him decommissioned. Then he doesn't know me anymore and I can infiltrate his stupid family." Suddenly, he heard a loud beep. He quickly jumped behind his desk, scared. "Who is it?" He heard a voice: "Mastah, the boy, he escaped." "Oh, it's you, my trusty robot," Yllaw said. "Then I can now… WHAT, HOW COULD HE GET AWAY?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back in the courtroom, everyone was still in shock. Kuki was happy he ran away, but sad he was gone. Fanny however was happy that she didn't have to decommission Wally, but sad about not having to decommission him.

There was a weird vibe hanging around the courtroom. Rachel started speaking: "Cause of the… threat… Numbuh 4 can cause, I am putting ALL operatives on the next mission. The mission is to capture Numbuh 4. Numbuhs 1 and 3, you are in charge of this mission. I here have a list of all the sectors and all the leaders you can call for back-up."

Kuki started to stutter: "W-w-w-why me I-I-I-I'm not a good leader." You know Numbuh 4 better then everybody else, Numbuh 3. And Numbuh 1 will most certainly help you. I have faith in the both of you. If you can't do it, no one can."

"You couldn't make it a bigger cliché, huh?" Kuki responded. "What do you mean, Numbuh 3?" I mean you said the most cliché stuff I've ever heard. It's not believable." Nigel slowly backed away. He didn't like the way they were talking. He walked onto Wally's note, slipped, and fell unconscious.

Rachel and Kuki ran towards Nigel. Meanwhile Fanny was laughing her big Irish butt off. "Hey look, it's a note left by Numbuh 4, maybe he left it on purpose." Kuki tried to grab the note, but someone was faster.


End file.
